


Give Me One Good Honest Kiss And I'll Be Alright

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [19]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Part 4 Episode 1, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: After Zelda's terrible encounter with The Darkness, Marie comforts her and makes sure she knows how loved she is.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Give Me One Good Honest Kiss And I'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Nobody by Mitski!
> 
> I started this fic a few days after Part 4 was released and I only just finished it because I've been super busy and was just struggling with motivation. I lowkey hate this one and it's definitely not my best work but I hope someone enjoys it lol <3

Zelda marched through the corridors towards the students’ dormitory. The young witch who had alerted her of the ‘terrible darkness’ was scurrying along beside her, white as a sheet as she led Zelda through the halls. The High Priestess really wasn’t in the mood to deal with any more terrible occurrences right now, all she really wanted to do was finish her paperwork for that day and then go to Marie’s chambers. Hilda’s suspicions were right, of course, her sister could read her like a book. Zelda had become very fond of the Voodoo Priestess who had decided to stay and help their coven after the battle with the Pagans and they had been spending quite a lot of time together. Zelda had spent the majority of the past few weeks sleeping at The Academy, in Marie’s bed, in Marie’s arms. She felt safe there. It was nice. 

Zelda threw the doors of the dorm open to find all of the students cowering in their beds, staring at a masked figure in the middle of the room. “What in the underworld…” She whispered as she slowly approached the person, their back turned to her. “Who are you? Declare yourself, how did you get in here?” She questioned as the figure slowly turned to face her. They suddenly raised their pickaxe, prepared to attack. Zelda held her hands up in a spell of containment, stopping them from moving. “Hear me! This academy is sealed against malevolences, so I ask you again, who are you?” She watched as they slowly lowered their pickaxe, still staying silent. “Speak!” She demanded. 

“You project strength so no one sees how weak you truly are.” A male’s voice filled the room. Zelda looked around, her eyes widening. “Marie is only using you to get close to power. Marie isn’t attracted to you, she doesn’t even like you, let alone loves you.” Zelda felt her heart begin to race as her fears were told to the room. No, that couldn’t be true. Marie likes her, doesn’t she? “No one likes you, who could love you? You are a crone, you will always be a withered crone!” Tears began to fill Zelda’s eyes. The voice was right. No one could ever love her. “You will never have children, never! Sabrina doesn’t think of you as a mother, Sabrina hates you!” 

“Stop!” Zelda shouted before she even realised the words had left her mouth. Her hands were trembling as she noticed Hilda entering the room. 

“That’s enough, stop!” Hilda exclaimed as she approached the figure with a lit candle. They stood still, staring at her as she approached. “You’re a very big bully. A nasty piece of work.” Hilda growled. “Why is it that bullies always hide behind masks?” She uttered before pulling the mask from the miner’s face. The figure crumpled to the ground, just a pile of clothes now. Hilda sighed, dropping the mask to the ground before looking at her sister. Zelda was trembling and she could just about make out tears in her older sister’s eyes. “You alright, love?” Hilda gently asked. 

Zelda looked at her, her lip quivering. “I… I’m not sure.” She stuttered before fleeing the room.

…

Zelda ran down the corridor, a hand over her mouth to stop the sob building in her throat from escaping. Everything was blurry from the tears that ran down her face, causing her to trip several times. She didn’t even realise where she was running to until she reached Marie’s bedroom door and banged on it, taking rapid breaths as her tears continued to fall. The door slowly creaked open after a few moments, revealing Marie in her white nightgown with a bare face. “Bonsoir ma chérie, how are-” She stopped speaking when she saw the tears streaming down Zelda’s face. “Zelda? What’s wrong? What happened ma belle?” She reached her hand out to cup Zelda’s tear soaked cheek, carefully caressing a tear away with her thumb. 

“Marie…” Zelda whimpered, her voice cracking as a sob escaped her lips. Marie quickly embraced her, pulling her into her bedroom and closing the door behind her as she held her close whilst she sobbed into her shoulder. She brought her over to her bed, guiding her onto her lap so she could cradle her.

“What happened cherie?” Marie asked, pressing a kiss to her hair as she rocked her. Zelda sniffled and shook her head, burying her face in the crook of Marie’s neck. “Please tell me darling, I hate seeing you so upset.” She stroked her fingers through Zelda’s hair, kissing her forehead when she finally looked up at her with tear filled eyes. Her sadness broke Marie’s heart.

“There was something in the student’s dormitory, it told me things, It said no one loves me and that I’m a crone.” Zelda hiccuped, her voice small. “It’s true. Why would anyone love me? I’m old and ugly, I am a crone!” Marie held her close, shushing her as she stroked her hair.

“No! Never say that about yourself!” She gently placed her fingers under Zelda’s chin and tilted her face up so she was looking at her. She carefully wiped her tears away, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. “Zee, you’re absolutely beautiful!” Zelda shook her head, refusing to believe her. Marie sighed and slowly turned them so they were facing the mirror on the wardrobe. “Look, you’re perfect!” She pointed at their reflection and rested her chin on Zelda’s shoulder. “You’re the prettiest girl in the world, and I love you, Zeldie.” She kissed her blushing cheek as they both looked in the mirror.

“You’re just saying that.” Zelda sniffled.

“No, I am not. I love you.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Zelda’s forehead. “I love you.” Then another one to the tip of her nose. “I love you.” And finally, pressed their lips together in a soft, slow kiss that took Zelda’s breath away. She gently pulled away and cupped her face. “I love you, never forget that. Everything that thing said to you was completely false. All it wanted to do was get in that pretty head of yours and hurt you, so it told you all those lies. But that’s all they are, my darling, lies.” She brushed Zelda’s auburn hair from her face, the sweetness of the action making Zelda’s eyes fill with tears again. “Sh, don’t cry, sweetheart. It’s okay” 

Zelda flung her arms around Marie’s neck, hugging her tightly and nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. “I love you, and thank you.” She quietly said. She pulled away enough so she could kiss Marie.

“I love you too, so much.” Marie smiled, tapping her nose, making Zelda burst into a fit of giggles. “There’s that pretty smile, ma belle cherie.” She chuckled, hugging her close. Zelda rested her head against her chest, snuggling close as she yawned. “Let’s get you into bed, it’s late and you’ve had a long day.” Marie said, gently pushing her off her lap onto the bed. 

Zelda pulled her dress off, leaving only her white silk slip on, before crawling into bed where Marie was waiting for her. “Come here, come cuddle with me.” She smiled, holding her arms out. Zelda scooted into her embrace, resting her head against her chest and sighing happily. “Good girl, now go to sleep for me, ma cherie. We can’t have the most wonderful high priestess to ever run a coven be tired in the morning, can we?” Marie chuckled, kissing her forehead.

Zelda giggled and shook her head before pressing a light kiss to Marie’s collarbone. “No, I suppose not.” She said, shutting her eyes and letting the sound of Marie’s heartbeat lull her to sleep. 

She woke in the morning to a banging sound on the door. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up enough to stand up and answer it. She opened the door to see Hilda standing there, a worried look on her face. “Oh there you are! Dear Hecate, I was worried!” She gasped. “You disappeared last night and then this morning you didn’t come to breakfast, so I went to your room but you weren’t there! I was coming here to ask Marie if she’d seen you but I guess I don’t need to now.” She chuckled, taking in Zelda’s messy hair and crumpled nightgown. “I guess this also answers my question from yesterday, huh? How long has this been going on for?” She asked, smiling. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zelda scowled, crossing her arms.

“Oh come on Zelds! You can’t keep secrets from me for long, you know that! Plus the fact you’ve clearly just woken up gives away that you were sleeping with Marie, unless you slept on the floor which I highly doubt!” Hilda chuckled. “So, when did this start?”

Zelda sighed and glanced behind her at Marie, who was still asleep, before turning back to her sister. “Since we defeated the Pagans. But, don’t go telling anyone about us yet, I want to wait until I know for certain that we’ll last before I start spreading the news.” She told her. 

“Oh Zelds, this is wonderful!” Hilda squealed, throwing her arms around her sister and pulling her into a hug. “I’m so happy for you! Hecate knows you deserve this!” She laughed as they pulled away. “Now don’t worry about the coven or the Academy today, I have already got all the students up and eating breakfast and they are all set for the day so you can just relax. Have a day off with Marie and if you need anything, just give me a shout!” She smiled as she began walking away.

“Hilda-”

“No, no arguments! You’re having a day off, whether you like it or not!” Hilda called out as she disappeared down the hall. Zelda scowled as she stared after her, but then looked back at Marie and decided maybe it was a good idea to have a day off after all. 

She closed the bedroom door and climbed back into bed with Marie, cuddling into her chest. Marie stirred and looked down at Zelda. “Hey you.” She smiled, caressing her cheek softly.

“Hi.” Zelda whispered, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her lips. Marie cupped her cheek as she kissed her back and slowly rolled them over so Zelda was laying on her back whilst Marie was hovering over her. She pulled back and smiled down at her, brushing her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair.

“You are so beautiful, ma cherie, so, so beautiful.” She hummed, leaning down to kiss her again, only to move away just before their lips touched and kissing her nose instead. 

“Kiss me properly!” Zelda complained, pouting, which made Marie laugh. She pecked her lips before pulling away again.

“You’re adorable when you pout.” She whispered, continuing to chuckle as Zelda’s pout deepened and she scowled at her.

“Please kiss me, Marie.” She muttered.

“Anything for my girl.” Marie said and kissed her again, this time not pulling away and allowing Zelda to deepen it. Zelda sighed happily against her lips and pulled them closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. They kissed for a while before Zelda had to pull back to breathe. 

“Hilda is making me have a day off today, so would you like to spend the day with me? We could go out for lunch and maybe go for a walk in the forest? Only if you want to, of course.” Zelda internally cursed herself for letting her anxiety show so easily. Would Marie be here with her now if she didn’t want to spend time with her? Of course not.

“I would love to, ma belle. You deserve a day off, especially after what happened yesterday, and I am more than happy to spend it with you.” Marie grinned and pressed a light kiss to her forehead before sitting up and stretching. Zelda took the opportunity to appreciate how her lover looked in the morning, so radiant and beautiful. She slowly sat up also and climbed out of bed before walking over to the door.

“I’ll just go to my room and get dressed. Meet me downstairs?” She suggested as she opened the door.

“It’s a date.” Marie replied, winking at her. Zelda chuckled and left the room, smiling to herself as she walked to her chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment or a request! <3


End file.
